now
by starlee
Summary: sokai;-- she lives in a fairy less tale and shes ripping wings off of butterflies.


_now_

_-__•__-  
__-__•__-  
__-__•__-_

¤_she lives in a f a i r y (_less_) t a l e_¤  
oh, but she's digging herself  
a **rabbit** h_**o**_le

_now__ •-•_-_• _she can remember the boy

_Bright bright blue; it was everywhere. Surrounding him and in his eyes where sorrow sailed on thrashing seas_. She remembers she was in that tiny house one moment speaking with the calm brunette, next thing she knows she's in the middle of nowhere. _The ground (sand) she stands on is almost (too) white and everything else is black black__**black**_. She knows it scared her so.

But then he was running up to her calling her name and looking surprised, confused and the oh so familiar misery. He took her hand and promised (wished) to come back to her.

(--_wishing on a shooting star (world?)_)

And she said she knew he would.

_now__ •-•-•_ now? well, she's not so sure

You see, it's been a while. She's gone too far to find and she's left this world behind, and sometimes we don't know whether we should just give up looking. We don't think she tastes; she's lost her _sense of smell_. She seems so surprised when she comes down and finds her favourite meal on the table. Shouldn't she have been there an hour ago?

Her eyes are faraway for so much of the time now that we don't seem to talk much anymore. We can see the unhappiness on her once fair face when she's spoken to (about). She doesn't like to be taken from her butterfly boy. You see, the problem's that she's trying (failing) to climb in the jar, and he's laughing against the glass, 'cause she's ripped his wings away and he's got nothing else better to do.

They're trapped in the memory of each other, and neither is going anywhere. Neither can do fuck all about it. And maybe they prefer it that way. But there's more to this world than them, day and night, making _their _world go 'round and leaving us to pick up the pieces when it (eventually) spins out of control and shatters like the mirrors she makes with her silver

(_old man's_…? is a whisper in her weary heart)

tears. Everything ends eventually, it's just a question of how much it (you) can take.

She's got to bring her head from the clouds and plant her feet firmly on the ground again _sometime_, you know? Pixie dust will only last so long and you can't fly with butterfly wings, no matter how hard you try. She wants to join him up there in his namesake but he left her to flounder in the water, coughing and spluttering and slowly dying inside, spinning down down down…

She's built her defences up brick by _fairytale_ brick, and he's the wolf that'll come and blow it all down down down.

He leaves her breathless, but doesn't she know that's not a good thing?

_now_ _•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_• _

_we're all trying to bury this castle,__  
but we're running out of sand.  
it trickles back down like sienna tear dust down peach skin,  
and that's when we understand.  
forgetting makes her sadness that much stronger.  
but she doesn't seem to realise she can't take this much longer.  
lying on the floor at deaths door,  
too weak to fight.  
unable to take flight._

now she's waiting for the day he falls back down and takes her hand  
so that she (they) can finally land.

-_•_-  
-_•_-  
-_•_-

_now that she slowly starts to slip through our fingers like water (sand; air?);_

-_•_-  
-_•_-

but oh, she never knew she was (not) the reason he wasn't going anywhere.  
the other her desperately trying to shove the wings back in with the body in the cocoon (pod) shaped jar.

-_•_-

…_where's her precious prince_ **now**?

* * *

i honestly have no idea where this came from.  
... hello there! yes, i went AWOL for a while there... some few months but ANYWAY.  
i hope you liked this one shot. i'm going to a paramore concert so i'm learning the songs, and one of them, _brick by boring brick_, made me create this. you'll notice there's alot of reference to lyrics... i might even have some down word for word but it's midnight and i really can not be bothered reading through and checking. whatever. belongs to paramore, wherever they are. if they're there.  
tis a great song, :)  
kh (c) Nomura (etc)

review if you wish (promise? :D)

teh first starlee. ficcie.  
huzzah!

starlee.


End file.
